


poi new canon project: the revival

by sawyercommamaggie



Series: poi new canon project [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyercommamaggie/pseuds/sawyercommamaggie
Summary: just an update about where we've been and where we're going!
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harper Rose/Dani Silva, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: poi new canon project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/494920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	poi new canon project: the revival

hey everyone! fully 4 years after our last update (sorry!) i'm happy to announce that we - well, 2/3 of us - are picking this back up. keep an eye out here; we've started working on a third episode and will post here and on tumblr (@kentuckycaverats) when it's ready! 


End file.
